Saving grace
by ThatNetflixNerd
Summary: In this throne of glass fairytale a u. Percy Jackson , bastard price of the wealthiest kingdom is forced into a competition to win the mysterious and reclusive hand of Prince Niccolo di Angelo. But who ever said Nico wanted to be won, he has some dark secrets of his own.


**So. Basically this is a throne of glass ish fairytale au. Yes it's percico for those of you who still haven't figured that out. Boyxboy so if it's not what you looking for don't read it. If he ends up in this, I'm very sorry if I go a little nuts with taking Leo into my own hands, I can't write him for shit. Btw probs gonna have cursing in it. A lot. So help is welcome, FYI this is all unbetaed on account that I don't have one of those either, so anyone wanting to can help me with that. Um- what else. Oh! Yeah, same deal with I own nothing 'cept the plot. Enjoy nerds!**

-/-/-

 _ **1 - Percy**_

It's official, all royals are complete dicks. Of course, that's probably not true but I can hope. If they all were, I could not be here right now. I would be at home, in my comfy little cottage right across the road from my mother Sally. No, instead my father had to come in and be all,

"You are of royal blood, Percy, for once you will be of use to me. Hade's has the military we need, all you need to do is win the championship." Yeah, that's what he said. What an asshole. I guess I have some explaining to do. Well, my name is Percy Jackson, and as of recently I'm the bastard prince of my "father's" wealthy kingdom. And if that isn't enough I'm being forced into a competition to win God knows what, and if I don't I'm dead before I make it a foot inside my cottage in the woods. Great. Just great.

"Percy Jackson." A gruff voice calls into the luxury cell that is my room. I look to see that a well built boy- well man- with golden blonde hair and cold eyes. I could admit that he was fucking hot, just not my type. When I think that something else clicks in my head, God I hope I'm not being sold off to some stuck up chick, or a chick in general. Tried that once, didn't end well. The man stood just on the inside of the ornate door jam, arms bared and folded so that the muscles bulge. He nods towards the opening so I take my cue to leave and make my way right of the doorway where I see a couple of other guys my age making their way, all looking noble and self righteous.

Everyone here practically screamed pretentious asshole with sticks up their ass, adding up to the fact that they all looked ready to go for blood. We are guarded and cattle prodded into a large room housing a duel thrones and a man. Hades. He's fairly tall with deathly pale skin and cheekbones sharp as broken glass. His eyes are what scare me though. The man has black eyes that hold no emotion, a complete void. What makes it worse is his smile, a psycho-killer if I ever saw one.

"Gentlemen, I see you've all been properly welcomed by our finest guards. Now, no time for small talk let me tell you all what you're here for. Men, you've a great and dangerous task ahead of you. I'm sure you all know that my son, Niccolo," we all nod solemnly, "has come of age to take my place as King. And as such, taking his own preferences in mind, one of you seven - should you win, become Niccolo's King. There will be five tasks and when there are two of you left you shall duel in a style of his choosing. Do I make myself clear?" We shake our heads yes and Hades leaves the room, leaving behind seven confused princes.

The guy to my left speaks up in the midst of the awkward silence. "The kid's a freak. No way in hell could he be worth the title of my king - or anyone's really. Did you hear he killed his own sister out of sheer boredom?" The idiot says, we all look at him like he's the greatest douche on the planet. We've all heard the stories of Prince Niccolo di Angelo, how he's a half mad recluse and more dangerous than all of Hades's armies out together. How his sister went missing just when she and her brother had a particular disagreement, how his mother died when she saw what she had given birth to. Of course it could all be rumors, but no one outside this castle has ever seen him.

A few minutes later a loud bitter laugh startles us out of our contemplative revere. A boy two years younger than us with corpse like pale skin walked into the enormous room. His black hair curling in every direction, and his lips were curled into a harsh smirk, offsetting the fact that his eyes were as pitch black as Hades's but with a bit more sadness in them. The name that belonged to the lanky boy was one that hadn't been spoken by an outsider in fifteen years. Niccolo di Angelo.

He looked us over with a scrutinizing gaze, eyes narrowing over each of our faces, judging on what shows. He nods briefly to the blonde guard speaking softly yet everyone can hear him.

"Hey Jace, could you give me a couple minutes alone with them, gotta make a couple things known before they're thrust into one of my father's schemes." He speak with a tone of kindness and familiarity that completely contradicts his eyes. Jace nods and exits the room swiftly leaving us alone with the ghost."Okay guys, here's the deal - you all either drop out or fake some unrealistically terminal illness to get you out of this competition. Because contrary to popular belief, I don't want to have a king to rule beside. Thank you all for coming out here blah blah blah have a good rest of you're amazing lives I'm sure you all have. " he explains exasperatedly. I can't tell if he's being sarcastic half the time or that's just how he talks. He leaves shortly after that so I guess I'll never know.

He leaves us in a state of shock and awe, wondering what the hell just happened. Some of the more haughtier guys were beginning to get outraged that a fifteen year old just blew them off without a bat of an eyelash. His I'm-being-sarcastic-and-I'm-sorry-my-dad-is-doing-this-to-you demeanor drawing me in as I realize he's beautiful and mysterious.

I'm also starting to realize that he is tall dark and a sarcastic little shit, exactly my type.

-/-/-/-

 **So, first original fic that I actually intend on writing through. Fun. Realize that Jason is Nico's personal guard, yet also best friend. I have also decided that Leo will be one of Nico's best friends. Determining on will. Comment below if you have any comments concerns or questions. Feel free to leave me suggestions for the rest of the story line, believe or not I don't know what's going to happen. See y'all later, time to watch teen wolf.**

 **-nerd**


End file.
